degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ray of Light (2)/@comment-25624149-20130304005624
Does anybody feel like you're an outsider to your own family? Like your whole family? To me, I feel like an outsider not only to my parents and my sisters but to my aunts, uncles, and cousins as well. They were one of the most popular kids in high school and everybody only knew me as the quiet girl. My mom always to make me talk to my cousin Faby. We're both the same age but we're completely different. She's girly, I'm somewhere between being girly and a tomboy, she's friends with all the popular kids, I'm friends with the outcasts, she loves pink, I love red, black and other darker colors, she wears skirts almost everyday, I mostly wear pants, we both wear make up but in different ways, she reads magazines, I read books, she's more strict when it comes to religion while I'm open minded, she hates it when people call me Nat and only calls me Natalie, she hates video games while I love them, she's plays sports while I suck at them, she can speak spanish while I barley can, she goes parties with the popular kids and I don't, she loves shopping when it comes to clothes and I hate it, she wants to go through pregnancy while I don't, she's a bubbly girl with no problems. Her life is whatever she does while mine's a schedule. I guess you can say that she's kinda like Becky. One time, while she and my other cousin were talking in spanish, my mom said that I should talk to them. I tried but two problems came up. They were talking in spanish while I'm trying to learn it and they were talking about clothes, not my thing. My aunts and my uncles, just like my parents, keep asking me what I like. My passion is acting. They tell me that acting is not a real career and that I should be a doctor. (My mom says the same thing.) I hate it when they do that. I didn't say that I was gonna make acting a career. Its just something I love. And I don't want to be a doctor. My family also keeps asking me who I'm texting and ask if its my boyfriend. Thats annoys me because I'm mostly texting to a girl. And its none of their bussiness who I'm talking to. And guess who my whole family makes jokes out of? Me. One of my uncles jokely said that I'm the only emo in the whole family. Everybody laughed. In my mind, I was thinking "You don't know what I am so don't label me like that." I swear, I'm a joke to my family and they find me to be a clown of the family. I wish that they can see that their jokes aren't funny and that I'm a person with feelings. My parents tell me that I should respect them. I do! I just don't want to be the joke anymore. I'm sick of it. Some of my friends are like Faby and we always got along just fine.